


I'm sorry.

by ahegaoiruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Multi, SHIPS LATER, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaoiruma/pseuds/ahegaoiruma
Summary: It isn't easy being blamed for all the deaths, you know.





	1. The first day.

Shirogane stepped out, and that was the day everything changed.

All 15 students were stuck in some type of frozen chambers, VR glasses clasped to their heads. Shirogane was the only one out. She didn’t recognize anyone, not even her own outfit, she didn’t want to mess with anything, so she just looked around confusingly.

The empty thumping of her heart was starting to get deadly annoying, she wanted it to stop forever, but she knew it couldn’t, why would she get sad or something as small as this? Maybe it was just because she wasn’t so used to being… alone. She had distant memories of other people laughing in such various tones, yelling at each other in absolute anger and herself trying to solve each situation peacefully. That was the only thing she could remember.

She heard each door open, and a different person stepped out, first it was a blue haired boy, wearing a hat, with golden eyes, then a small, red haired girl, who kept stretching, after her was a girl with long brown hair tied up into tails, she looked incredibly mad and kept shooting death glares at her. Then a boy stepped out, hat on, his hair looked unnaturally spiky and he kept pulling his hat brim down, she didn’t like the look of him at all, to be truthful.

A boy who probably put a tons of hair gel on stepped out and crossed his arms, looking at everyone who was awake, then a short boy jumped out after him, and began swaying casually, as if this happened to him every sunday, after that an incredibly tall boy with flowing green hair stepped out, after him was a girl, clearly nervous, hands shaking, and even tried going back into her chamber. Three people stepped out at the exact same time, a tall boy with flowing black hair, mask worn as well, she was a bit wary of him, but kept her composure, then a girl with white hair and bright blue eyes, then a girl with long twintails also stepped out and kept yawning. An elegant girl was next, an extremely short boy somehow got out, then a blonde girl with one piece of hair sticking up calmly stepped out and began, and then finally a green haired boy with many piercings stepped out.

Finally, the blue haired boy spoke up, “Eheheh… They should be coming here anytime soon…”

In turn, the small red haired girl got mad, “S-Shut up! Do they even remember who they are?!”

Brownie replied, crossing her arms and speaking rather politely, “They’ll probably remind them who they are…”

Shirogane looked around, and cleared her throat nervously, before speaking muttering, “Why don’t you tell us what happened..?”

Blueberry sneered, “It’s not our job, duh! Wait for the producers! They made all of our dreams come true!” He proceeded to laugh and the nervous girl began rubbing her arm.

Two security guards opened a hidden door and stared at all 16 of them.

“Do you remember anything!?” They kept yelling, and no one seemed to answer until Bluie took off his hat and yelled in absolute excitement, “Yumeno, Maki and I do! T-Thank you so much!” He then proceeded to get on his knees and bowed to the security guards as if they were security gods.

They proceeded to back off the blue haired dude and handed them all sheets, a picture of them in their prior clothes and their names, and their times of.. Death? There was no way they were dead, everyone looked as if they were breathing properly.

Shirogane fixed her glasses and read the paper, ‘Tsumugi Shirogane, died as the mastermind of the killing game, executed by Kiibo, a rock crushed her.’ She began to tear up. She remembered that day. The names still couldn’t get to her though. ‘Tsumugi was responsible for all executions.’ She began tearing up, and tried hiding the tears as best as she could. It was so hard to accept the fact that she practically killed everyone. 

The boy with spiky hair, who she presumed was Kiibo, shot her a glare. She could see some of them already crying, the nervous girl was now having a full on panic attack but was trying her best to hold it in.

Shirogane held so much empathy that she also started crying.

Everyone eventually gathered up in an empty room, heavily guarded, and they were told each other's names. They were also told they were going to live together in a hotel, to act as if they were dead for a long time, including the survivors. 

They all aboard on the plane, only Iruma, the nervous girl, was protesting a lot since she kept saying she just wanted to go home, but eventually got pushed onto the plane.

No one sat next to Shirogane.

They arrived. Claim rooms, et cetera. It was if as this was a reality TV show such as Big Brother, she already knew everyone was planning on picking a fight with her. She decided on choosing a room far from everyone else’s.

The next day, after recovering from having a nightmare that kept recurring to her, from the day she entered the killing game, to the day she finally accepted that this was real. Everyone thought she was completely and utterly killed. Dead.

That day, she saw Kaito and Ouma arguing, Kaito kept yelling at Ouma for being a “bullshit prince” and a “little bitch boy” They were yelling right in front of the stairs, and Shirogane couldn’t get through unless she waited or pushed them away.

Shirogane was starving, maybe she could just politely ask them to move a bit?

She tried, and failed, all it did was cause Kaito to look at her and sneer.

She snuck around Ouma and apologized to him quickly, and ran off to the kitchen.

There was Akamatsu. The girl she blamed a murder on. The girl who called Iruma a slut that day. The girl who got entered into the killing game along with the rest of them. She was calmly just toasting bread, butter out, and butterknife out. Shirogane was nervous.

“Ohhh! Hiiii Shirogaaaaane!” Akamatsu waved, crossed her arms and began slowly walking up to her. Butterknife still in hand.

“O-Oh, hey Akamatsu.” She waved and tried stepping past her, but Akamatsu stopped her before she could even try, putting her hands on her shoulders.

“Jeez, you’re seriously still wearing that shitty outfit they gave you? Also where’s your glasses?” She sighed and looked off to the side, “Is everyone here dumb except me?”

Shirogane then finally noticed she was still in the outfit she woke up in. She must’ve taken off her glasses and passed out or something, she had no idea how she could sleep so comfortably in the room she claimed.

“U-Uhh, sorry, I guess I must’ve fell asleep in this…” She looked at the microwave right next to her and sighed, trying her best to squirm out of Akamatsu’s reach.

“Come on Shirogane, at least you owe me an apology for blaming a murder on me.”

“T-That wasn’t me! Fake personalities and all, y-you know?”

“I still deserve one, that rope got reaaaaaaaal tight at the end, you know?”

Shirogane muttered out a weak and pathetic ‘sorry’ and finally moved, reaching up to one of the many cabinets and picking out a random cereal, pouring in milk and all. She waited for Akamatsu to leave so she could get orange juice.

Her breakfast was finished, she changed into the new clothes they gave her, she guessed they were pajamas, which were pretty comfy, at least. She walked out of her room and just started wandering, might as well explore, right?  
  
She bumped into Kiibo after a while. He gave her the worst look she’s gotten this whole time.


	2. Fanmail time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane survives another day, she thinks, at least.

Now, Shirogane was definitely not the type to start fights. But seeing Kiibo act like this was almost like an invitation to punch him. Team danganronpa didn’t ban violence, of course, since they must’ve thought that everyone would be too busy trying to get their head all over this, but Shirogane already knew that at least someone would’ve gotten into a fight already, the most likely person to even start a fight had to be Tenko, unless her personality drastically changed.

Kiibo continued giving her that dirty look, and she just tried her best to ignore it, she walked to the living room and saw some other students gathered, it was really just Ouma and Iruma apologizing to each other(she thought so, more or so, hoped so, at least), and Yumeno sleeping on the couch. Then the small door, which was locked so they couldn’t run away, bursted open, a man wearing a suit walked in, dropped a bag, and walked off.

It was strange, to say the least.

The speaker, always in the corner of each room, sounded, “Everyone gather to the living room, you’ve gotten fan mail.”

Of course, everyone gathered, or woke up, and gathered around the bag.

“Sooo, which one of you fucks are gonna open it?” Kaito yawned, he looked like a mess.

“I-I don’t know if we should, it could be a bomb…” Rantarou looked off and laughed nervously.

“I-If it was a bomb, it probably would’ve gone off b-by now..” Iruma shivered and continued looking at it.

“T-They said it was fanmail, so of course it’s fanmail! I wonder what I got…” Saihara laughed and immediately jumped for the bag, each little letter had a name(or two, or even more) on it.

Everyone began digging, Shirogane saw that Iruma had gotten a rather large amount of letters, she snuck behind her and peeked over her shoulder, only to see mostly hate mail and some, let’s just say, mail for more mature audiences.

Of course, Iruma immediately started ripping the mail up, and at the hate mail she’d just throw it away.

Ouma also got a plentiful amount of letters, mostly just fans professing their undying love to him and/or hoping he wouldn’t die, Shirogane guessed they must’ve sent the letters when it was only the beginning of the game. He even got pictures of people cosplaying as him and baking cakes for him on his birthday, how sweet.

Saihara got many as well, he was practically covered in letters, pictures, even food wrapped in little bags, he stared at each letter for a while before moving onto the next one, smiling ear to ear.

Korekiyo didn’t get much, but he really did have dedicated fans, many pictures of people making entire shrines for him and celebrating his birthday, very little even thanking him for getting rid of Angie and Tenko.

Shirogane laughed at her own ones, many said that she was really pretty! Cosplay pics here and there, most just being compliment letters and some speculating what her status was going to be.

Akamatsu got a lot, she bragged about each letter to everyone, mostly shoving the letters into Iruma’s face and making fun of her. She also got a lot of clothes and jewellry, which freaked Shirogane out just a bit.

Angie got so many religious items, Shirogane kneeled down next to her and they just started talking calmly.

“I wish I didn’t have so many fans, you know? Everyone got sad when I died, you’re lucky Tsumugi! It would’ve been so much easier if I was just ignored, the producers didn’t even give me that much of a character…” Angie sighed and laid down, eating one of the many chocolates she got from a heart shaped box.

Tenko got a lot of fighting equipment, which was great, some love confessions, most she threw out though, guessing they were from males just by handwriting alone, and names, too.

Yumeno got a pillow full of things, literally, someone sent her a pillowcase full of pictures and letters, she got a few witch hats, and she even got glitter bombed.

Amami got a lot of plushies made after him, lots and lots of fanart, letters, et cetera… When he saw each gift and note he would light up.

Gonta got a lot of bugs, which he of course, he started caring for them immediately when he took them out, but always put them back, he also got charms made after him and the such, stickers of bugs, too.

Maki didn’t get anything, actually, nothing was dedicated to Maki, and Shirogane could clearly see how disappointed she was, Shirogane patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring smile, Maki weakly smiled back.

Apparently, someone bought a large part of the moon for Kaito.

No joke, in a small little envelope, Kaito pulled out a small document, saying how much of the moon he owned now. His name was there and all, of course, this caused a scream to erupt from Kaito, who fell back happily, fists up in the air.

Shirogane just had to smile.

Kiibo got so much fanart, gifts, food, he even got a life size replica of his armor from the killing game, it was a bit embarrassing, but everyone could tell he was happy.

Toujou and Hoshi were the last ones up.

Hoshi got so many little cat toys, cat pins, so many cat things, and many notes saying they loved him and was sorry for him, it was really endearing, he got so much fanart and such, it was adorable.

Toujou mostly got fanart and gifts, love confessions as well, she laughed at each little confession and tried stuffing the cleaning supplies into her shirt, which looked uncomfortable, to say the absolute least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa I'm sorry if this isn't the best written chapter or if its too short, I still hope you all like it tho!  
> also, the kaito gift was real, someone literally gifted kaito a piece of the moon on his bday


	3. Oh jeez,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirogane goes back to her roots, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't upload this bc my friend called me a weeb for using >w> unironically

Shirogane laid on her bed, rethinking the moment between Maki and her.

She just wished the girl smiled more.

Shirogane knew the ‘survivors’ felt uncomfortable around her, honestly, she thought at least everyone felt uncomfortable around her.

The only one who didn’t seem uncomfortable around anyone was Saihara, probably since he was such a fanboy for Team Danganronpa.

Shirogane got up and walked to one of the study rooms, but she didn’t step in, she just looked in and saw Kiibo and Iruma, talking.

Shirogane did tend to eavesdrop, she always called it a habit but it was more or so just an automatic reaction at this point, she saw people talking, she just had to listen in.

Iruma sighed and kept saying sorry to Kiibo, even repeatedly telling him that she should at least get on her knees and beg for forgiveness to what she did to Kiibo in the killing game.

Shirogane had no clue what they did, maybe she could ask someone? That’d probably arouse suspicion though, truthfully, yes, she was the mastermind, but she didn’t look at all the things that happened on the cameras, it made her feel uncomfortable, which was probably her real personality talking.

Kiibo patted her back, saying something about ‘it not being the real her’ and saying something like, ‘please don’t get on your knees for me, like, at all.’ Shirogane laughed, at least Kiibo kept his innocence.

She hoped, at least.

Iruma bowed and turned around, only to be eye to eye with Shirogane.

“S-Shirogane-san, what are you d-doing here?! U-Uh…” Iruma hid her face and immediately started muttering.

She wasn’t alone, remember? Kiibo was right behind her.

Kiibo, cleared his throat and walked right in front of Shirogane, “What are you doing here?”

Now, Kiibo was nowhere near Shirogane’s height, she was about 6 inches taller than him.

He was looking up at her, and she noticed that he was on his tippy toes.

Shirogane was trying so hard not to crack a smile.

“O-Oh, I just wanted to go in here but then I saw you two talking and didn’t want to interrupt so I-”

“Were you eavesdropping though?”

“N-No, I didn’t hear a single thing.”

“Okay, thanks for telling me a lie, now tell me the truth.”

Shirogane froze.

“I’m s-serious! I didn’t hear anything!”

“Yeah right, now go scatter, Shirogane.”

Shirogane sighed and walked back into the living room.

She saw Toujou sweeping up the masses of thrown away letters, and muttered something about everyone being dirty bitches.

Sometimes, Shirogane wished everything was normal.

After Toujou left, she pulled something out from the tv, a box, with dvds stored in it.

She looked at them before finally pulling out the 53rd version of danganronpa.

Shirogane sighed, she couldn’t believe she was gonna binge her ‘final moments.’

She walked upstairs to her room and slid the dvd into the dvd player and began watching.

She paused at one scene. She was guessing this was the one Kiibo and Iruma were talking about.

The scene was horrifying, to her at least.

I mean, it definitely wasn’t bad in some people’s eyes, but her’s? They felt like they were tainted.

Weren’t they just teenagers? How did they even get into this whole mess?

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first fic that I've uploaded(clearly,)  
> I hope you all like it! sorry if its bad or if theres any minor mistakes gbfhdfg


End file.
